You never know where you might end up
by Mrs. Guren
Summary: Irene Adler/ Kate femslash. Kate war nicht immer bei Irene angestellt und das treue Mädchen für alles. Sie hatte eine vielversprechende Karriere bei einer britischen Spezialeinheit, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ihre Vorgesetzten beschlossen, sie als Bauernopfer einer Gruppe von Terroristen zu übergeben. Kates Tod scheint unausweichlich, als sie unerwartete Hilfe von einer wildfremden u
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story, side-characters and setting.

Die erwähnten Organisationen sind rein fiktiv.

Authors Note: Nur eine kleine Story rund um Irene und Kate. Die Idee kam mir, nachdem ich die Serie Sherlock gesehen habe und ICH KONNTE EINFACH NICHT

WIDERSTEHEN. Reviews sind wie immer das absolut Beste für einen Autor!

1. Finger am Abzug

Kates ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er unter Strom. Sie befand sich auf einem riesigen Festival-Platz, brüllend laute Musik ertönte aus Richtung der

Bühne und ließ Kate fast vergessen, warum sie hier war. Andererseits...im Moment sollte sie eh nur die Lage beobachten, da konnte sie genauso gut ein wenig

Spaß haben. Sie strich sich eine ihrer rötlichen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und tauchte in die Mengen unter.

Das wummern der Bässe fühlte sich umwerfend an und sandte Schauer über Kates Rücken. Sie ließ ich von der Menge treiben, die Außenwelt schien zu

verblassen. Ein knacken in ihrem Kopfhörer-großem Funkgerät riss sie aus ihrer Trance. "Agent Dunhams, beziehen sie in Sektor AC3 Stellung!" Kate seufzte.

AC3 war ein ziemlich von der Menge und dem Lärm abgeschottetes Gebäude am Rande des Platzes. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Massen und schritt

mit hastigen Schritten durch die kühle Nacht. Und da ging der Spaß..., dachte Kate deprimiert. Die Musik war von hier aus immer noch deutlich zu hören, aber

der Bann und die Konzert-Atmosphäre waren gebrochen.

Sie setzte sich auf die Stufen vor dem kleinen Gebäude, dass anscheinend für Personal und Bands bestimmt war. Ihr Atem bildete weiße Nebelwölkchen in der

Luft. Kate hatte funktionelle schwarze Kleidung an, jedoch so unauffällig, dass es als Alltagskleidung durchging. Ihre Haare waren ausnahmsweise zu einem Zopf

gebunden.

Kate war eine der besten Scharfschützinnen der BSF (British-Special-Forces) und laut ihrer Vorgesetzten ein vielversprechende Talent. Kate hatte Zeit. Sie hing

ihren Gedanken nach und bemerkte nicht die Person, die sich von der Seite näherte und Kate in Augenschein nahm. "Jemand hübsches wie du sollte nicht

allein, abseits der Menge sitzen...", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die Kate praktisch sofort erröten ließ.

Irene hatte Kate sofort entdeckt. Schwarze Kleidung, Funkstecker im linken Ohr, wachsamer Blick. Hübsch..., dachte Irene und musste grinsen. Definitiv kein

Agent für den Frontalangriff, vielleicht Scharfschützin? Ziemlich sicher Scharfschützin.

"Ähm...ich musste nur raus aus der Menge. Ein wenig Luft holen.", antwortete Kate wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Vor ihr stand so ziemlich die

beeindruckenste Frau, der Kate je begegnet ist. Sie hatte ihre dunklen Haare hochgesteckt und trug ein Kleid, mit dem sie mit Sicherheit jeden auf diesem

Festival rumgekriegt hätte. Die kirschroten Lippen der Frau verzogen sich zu einem halb wissendem, halb verführerischem Lächeln. Kates inneren Alarmglocken

klingelten Sturm. Die Frau musterte sie von oben bis unten und Kates Kinnlade wäre angesichts der offenen Dreistigkeit fast runtergeklappt. "Du sollten sich

eine andere Beschäftigung suchen Süße, bevor die Herrn von der Leitung beschließen dich als Bauernopfer einzusetzen...", bemerkte Irene.

Kates Hirn arbeitete auf Hochdruck. Sie konnte es nicht wissen oder? Was hatte sie verraten? Wer war diese Person? Kate öffnete den Mund um etwas zu

erwidern, wurde jedoch durch ein Knacken in ihrem Kopfhörer aufgeschreckt. "Agent Dunham: Mission Phoenix in Areal AC3 eingeleitet! Beziehen Sie

Position!" Irene beugte sich zu ihr herunter und strich Kate eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Kate konnte einfach nicht anders, als in die unwirklichen, grau-

grünen Augen der Frau zu starren. "Passen sie auf sich auf Agent Kate Dunham. ", flüsterte sie Kate zu, bevor sie elegant wieder in Richtung Menge schritt.

Kate sprang gehetzt auf, sprang die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstür des Gebäudes herauf, stieß die Tür auf und hetzte in die oberste Etage, aufs Dach. Dort

stand fein säuberlich montiert schon ein Scharfschützengewehr mit Nachtsichtobjektiv und allem Drum und Dran. Kate begab sich in Position, überprüfte, ob

das Gewehr geladen war und spähte durch das Zielfernrohr.

Sie drückte einen Knopf auf ihrem Kragen und begann zu berichten. "OPC, hier Agent Dunham, befinde mich in Position, warte auf Zielvorgabe." Trotz der

kühlen Nacht rann ein Schweißtropfen über Kates Stirn. "Irene Adler, 1.75m, dunkles Haar, weißes Kleid, befindet sich im Moment am nördlichen Rand von

Sektor AC3. Und denken Sie daran, was für Sie auf dem Spiel steht Dunham!", schnarrte die Stimme. Kate suchte das Feld ab. Der Kommentar des Agents hatte

eine reine Stresswelle in ihr ausgelöst. Weißes Kleid. Dunkle Haare. Kates Blick streifte etwas. Sie erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein.

"Agent Dunham, haben sie das Ziel gesichtet?", schnarrte der Kopfhörer. "J-ja...", stammelte Kate. "DANN ELIMINIEREN SIE ES AUF DER STELLE, DAS HAT

HÖCHSTE PRIORITÄT!", schnauzte die dunkle Stimme. Kates Finger streichelten den Abzug. Sie war kühl, ruhig. Das Fadenkreuz zielte präzise auf Irene Adlers

Hinterkopf. Irene Adler. Der Name wiederholte sich tausendfach in Kates Kopf. Sie hatte es gewusst, wieso hatte Irene Kate nicht gleich eliminiert? Jetzt würde

Kate sie umbringen müssen. Egal wie umwerfend diese Frau war. Sie war immer noch brandgefährlich. Ihr Zeigefinger krümmte sich.

Irene drehte sich um, Sah hoch zum Dach, von dem sie wusste, dass dort die kleine Miss Dunham saß. Kate erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Irene sah sie an.

Unmöglich, dass Kate aus der Entfernung zu erkennen war.


	2. Chapter 2 Niemals gut genug

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story, side-characters and setting.

Die erwähnten Organisationen sind rein fiktiv.

Authors Note: Zwar hat mein erstes Kapitel kaum irgendwelche Beachtung gefunden, trotzdem möchte ich die Geschichte fortführen, ganz einfach weil sie mir irgendwie am Herzen liegt. REVIEWS SIND SUPER. Ehrlich.

2. Niemals gut genug

Ein hohles klicken hallte durch die Nacht. Kates Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er in ein unendlich tiefes Loch gefallen. Kein Rückstoß. Kein aufblitzen des

Gewehrfeuers am Lauf. Keine tote Irene. Im Gegenteil: Irene drehte sich langsam um. Sie sah zum Dach hoch, schenkte Kate ein umwerfendes Lächeln, blies ihr

einen Kuss zu verschwand in der Menge.

Sie hat mich manipuliert. Sie hat mein Gewehr manipuliert. Ich weiß es. Ich habe noch nie danebengeschossen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe alles richtig

gemacht. ICH HÄTTE SIE NICHT VERFEHLT. Kates Gedanken hämmerten in Kreisen. Ihr war schlecht. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. In stummer Wut biss sie

sich auf die Lippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte. "Sie haben uns enttäuscht Agent Dunham. Bauen Sie ab und finden sie sich in der Zentrale ein!", schnarrte die Stimme

aus dem Kopfhörer. Kate bemerkte nur am Rande, dass sie schluchzte, während sie zusammenpackte.

"Sie haben uns enttäuscht, Agent Dunham." Kate stand in einem ovalen Raum mit einer beeindruckenden Glaswand, die eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf

London bot. Der Raum beinhaltete lediglich einen Tisch aus massivem, einschüchterndem Stahl, mit schwarzen Stühlen, auf denen ausnahmslos Männer, mit

schwarzen Anzügen saßen. Sie waren sichtlich gelangweilt. Mr. Weiß durchbohrte Kate mit einem vernichtendem Blick.

"Wir haben auf Sie und Ihre Fähigkeiten gesetzt. Sie kosten dem BSF durch Ihre Inkompetenz Unsummen. Miss Adler MUSS ausgeschaltet werden. Und die

einzige Chance, die wir seit Monaten hatten, haben Sie vertan." Kate fühlte sich klein. Sehr klein. "Sie werden jetzt am besten eine kleine Auszeit nehmen.

Dann sehen wir weiter." J-Ja. Ja Sir".

Kate rannte förmlich aus dem Gebäude. Der Himmel war grau und nebelverhangen, wie gemacht für Kates Stimmung. Sie knallte ihre Haustür zu. Ihre

Wohnung empfing sie kalt, sie war nie wirklich ihr Zuhause gewesen. Kate hatte immer die meiste Zeit auf der Arbeit verbracht. Jetzt werde ich immerhin

meine Wohnung MAL SO RICHTIG KENNENLERNEN, dachte Kate höhnisch.

Sie schmiss ihre Schuhe in die Ecke und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Kate erstarrte sofort. Etwas war anders. Ungewohnt. In ihrer Wohnung roch es niemals nach

Jasmin und Rosen. Hier war jemand gewesen. Kate schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Sie konnte den Geruch förmlich schmecken. Er ließ ihr

Herz rasen.

Mit einem Ruck holte sich Kate wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Vorsichtig ging sie zum Bücherregal und zog eine Pistole hervor. Es war schon immer eine

schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr gewesen, Waffen überall in der Wohnung zu drapieren. Mit erhobener Waffe schlich sie durch die Wohnung, stieß eine Tür

nach der anderen auf und kontrollierte die Räume. Nichts. Kate hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet etwas vorzufinden. Oder jemanden.

Ein sinnloser Film lief plärrend im Fernseher vor sich hin, während Kate mit Decken eingemummelt auf der Couch lag und an die Decke starrte. Immer wieder

wanderten ihre Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend. Irene, Irene, Irene, immer wieder diese Frau. Kate war sich fast sicher, dass sie nach Jasmin und Rosen

gerochen hatte.

Dunkelheit umfing Kate. Ein stechender Schmerz auf ihrer linken Körperseite, genau zwischen den Rippen. Der barhäuptige, totenbleiche Mann hatte ihr das

Messer zwischen die Rippen gerammt. Er begann es zur Seite zu drehen. Und Kate schrie. Ihr Blut rann warm an ihrer Seite herunter, während sie versuchte

den Mann von sich herunter zuschieben. Er ließ von dem Messer ab und legte die Hände um Kates Hals. Und drückte zu. Die Welt wurde klein.

Schwer keuchend und schluchzend wachte Kate auf. Sie hatte ihre Decke zur Seite geworfen und die geladene Pistole in ihrer Hand. Mit weit aufgerissenen

Augen und zitternder Hand suchte Kate ihr Ziel, suchte den Mann mit Glatze. Blut pulsierte in ihren Ohren, jede einzelne Zelle in ihrem Körper schien Stress

durchflutet. Natürlich konnte Kate keinen Feind ausmachen. Natürlich. Sie hatte nur geträumt. Langsam ließ sie die Pistole sinken.

Kate stellte fest, dass sie komplett verschwitzt war. Schlaf konnte sie jetzt wohl vergessen. Sie betrat ihr Bad, um eine kühle Dusche zu nehmen. Kate war sich

fast sicher, dass das Wasser die Erinnerungen wegwaschen könnte.

3 Tage. 3 Tage ohne Arbeit und Kate war am Ende. Sie hatte nie bemerkt, wie sehr sie ihr Privatleben tatsächlich vernachlässigt hatte, nachdem sie dem BSF

beigetreten war. Gefährlich unvernünftige Gedanken tummelten sich inzwischen in Kates Kopf. Sie hatte Lust sich sinnlos zu betrinken, oder nach draußen zu

gehen und Leute anzupöbeln. Vielleicht eine Bank ausrauben. Solche Gedanken. Sie musste sich praktisch zwingen sitzen zu bleiben.

Sie sah plötzlich wieder diese wundervollen Augen vor sich, diese Lippen, die sie so unendlich schwach werden ließ. Doch bevor Kate die Chance hatte, sich für

ihre Gedanken zu hassen, klingelte das Telefon. Das war komisch. Kate wusste bis jetzt noch nicht einmal, dass sie eines besaß.


	3. Chapter 3 Weiß

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story, side-characters and setting.

Die erwähnten Organisationen sind rein fiktiv.

Authors Note: Auf dem Papier habe ich die Story praktisch schon beendet...Da es keine typische Slash Story ist, denke ich nicht, dass allzu viele sie lesen

werden, aber mir geht es einfach um logische Inhalt und die Geschichte. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

3. Weiß

Das schrille Klingeln wurde immer lauter nervtötender. Kate wusste absolut, warum sie sich keinen Festapparat angeschafft hatte. Umso interessanter, dass da

auf ihrer Kommode im Flur ein nagelneues Gerät stand. Das Display leuchtete grell weiß. Anonymer Anruf. Zögernd hob Kate den kabellosen Hörer vom

Ladegerät und drückt die grüne Taste. "Ja...ja Hallo?", fragte sie. "Agent Dunham, hier spricht Agent Rox. Wir haben einen Auftrag für Sie. Sie werden in einer

halben Stunde von einem unserer Dienstwagen abgeholt. Halten Sie sich bereit!" "Verstanden!", antwortete Kate hastig.

Ein Tuten unterbrach das Gespräch. Aufgelegt. Erstarrt, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen stand Kate auf dem Flur. Ihre Gefühle schwankten stark

zwischen Erleichterung und Besorgnis. Erleichterung weil sie nun wusste, wer das Telefon in ihrer Wohnung platziert hatte. Besorgnis, weil Mitglieder des BSF

in ihrer Wohnung gewesen sind. Besorgnis. Das Telefon kam nicht von Irene Adler. Warum war Miss Adler dann in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen? Kate atmete

tief ein und aus. Vielleicht wurde sie ja auch nur einfach paranoid.

Die schwarze Limousine kam langsam vor Kates Wohnung zum Stehen. Der Fahrer sprang heraus und lief auf Kate zu. Ein normaler Passant würde nur einen

fein gekleideten Chauffeur sehen, der eine rothaarige Frau zum Auto geleitet. Aber Kate spürte überdeutlich den Pistolenlauf an ihrer Seite. Sieht aus, als

würde das keine normale Taxifahrt BSF werden, dachte Kate.

Das Licht im Inneren der Limousine war durch die schwarz getönten Scheiben gedämpft. Trotzdem braucht Kate keine Sekunde, um ihren Gegenüber zu

erkennen. "Agent Weiß." ""Miss Dunham.", begrüßten sie sich knapp. Allein für das "Miss" hätte Kate ihm gern ins Gesicht gespuckt. Gekünstelt betrübt

schüttelte Weiß den Kopf. "Das BSF hat Ihre Erfolge nicht vergessen, trotz der...unglücklichen Vorkommnisse. Ihre Fähigkeiten liegen uns am Herzen! Deshalb

haben wir Ihnen eine letzte Chance zu bieten."" Er machte eine Kunstpause.

"Nun, ich denke, eine echte Wahl hätte ich sowieso nicht?", fragte Kate hämisch und grinste. Agent Weiß gab ihr einen vernichtenden Blick, der eindeutig schon

eher seinen wahren Gefühlen für Kate entsprach. "Die Regierung befindet sich in einer schwierigen Situation. Erinnern Sie sich an die Terroristenvereinigung,

die vor drei Jahren verkündet hat, dass sie die königliche Familie oder am besten gleich das ganze Parlament vernichten wolten? Kate konnte sich natürlich

NICHT ohne konkrete Namen erinnern.

"Ähm...", stammelte sie. "Wie auch immer. Die selbe Gruppe hat uns dieses Mal am Haken. Unser einziger Vorteil ist, dass wir jetzt ihre Identitäten kennen.

Würden sie zuschlagen, würden wir sie sofort aufspüren und töten. Der Plan der Gruppe ist deshalb, erst einmal im Osten unterzutauchen und sich neue

Papiere zu beschaffen, bevor sie ihren Anschlag durchführen.", erläuterte Agent Weiß. "Und das ist genau das, was das BSF will, nehme ich an. ", erriet Kate.

"Exakt! Und dann stellen wir ihnen im Ausland einen Hinterhalt und eliminieren sie, bevor es dazu kommt." "Wozu brauchen Sie dann mich?", fragte Kate

verwirrt. Ihr wurde plötzlich sehr, sehr schlecht.

Agent Weiß strich sich eine seiner grauen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Nun, die Terroristen verlange eine einzige Geisel als Schutzschild, um ihre Flucht zu

decken." Spätestens jetzt konnte sich Agent Weiß ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Seine schlammbraunen Augen glänzten fast manisch.

Warum hasst dieser Mensch mich nur so sehr?!, schoss es Kate durch den Kopf. "SIE VERLANGEN EINEN AGENTEN DES BSF." Seine Worte drangen überlaut zu

Kate durch. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm und in ihrem Kopf drehte es sich. Natürlich. Natürlich, sie war die Geisel. "Ich...", hauchte Kate entsetzt. Agent Weiß

schenkte ihr einen widerlich mitleidigen Blick.

"Tatsächlich wurden Sie für die Aufgabe ausgewählt. Sie bekommen einen Peilsender implantiert, damit wir Sie verfolgen können, Miss Dunham. Sie müssen

nur eine Woche aushalten, nur ein paar Tage!" Seine Stimme hatte einen besorgten, väterlichen Ton angenommen, der in Kate den Drang auslöste, ihrem

Vorgesetzten die Zunge herauszuschneiden. "Und dann holen wir Sie da raus...", versprach Agent Weiß.

Kate war tot. Sie war tot wenn sie zustimmte. Diese Irene hatte Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, dass das BSF sie als Bauernopfer verheizen wird. Ihr Atem

beschleunigte sich. Sie musste aus diesem Auto raus. Bevor sie die Tür aufstemmen konnte, schlangen sich starke Arme von hinten um sie und hielten ihr mit

einem Stofftuch Mund und Nase zu.

Das Chloroform drang scharf in Kates Atemwege ein und ließ ihre Bewegungen erschlaffen. Ihr von Panik beschleunigter Puls wurde langsamer und langsamer.

Dann wurde die Welt um Kate herum schwarz.

Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER?! Wie immer würde ich mich unheimlich über Reviews, Lob, Kritik, Verbesserungen etc. freuen!


End file.
